FantasyVerse Anothlogy
by hospice
Summary: Collection of Fantasy stories based around the Louds and Sin kids
1. Journey begins

"I'm sorry Father but I can't stay here anymore. Ever since I got back you kept me locked away for my safety but I know it's because you fear me. Thinking I'm a spy or an assassin biding her time to strike. No matter how hard I try I know I can't convince you or the others without proof of my loyalty that's why I'm going to kill him. The man who took my mother away took me away from all of you all those years ago, I'm going to kill the Vampire Lord Edwin and when you find this note I'll be long gone from the city. I just want you to know I love you and mother loved you even at the end of it all, she still loved you. Goodbye father may we see each other again."

Lupa quickly folded the paper before placing a wax seal on it and leaving it on her bed. She put on her pack and moved to the window. Opening it and looking at the way down about 50-foot drop to the ground. If a normal person was to jump they have a good chance at dying or being seriously injured but for Lupa, this was a simple obstacle that could be taken care of with a simple spell. Just some simple hand movements and reciting the incantation she could feel the effects start to happen feeling as light as a feather.

Without hesitation, she leapt from the window and began to fall slowly into the bushes below. One obstacle down two more to go she thought peeking her head out of the bush to see if the way to the stables was clear. The good thing about being locked away high up is you have a lot of time on your hands time to plan an escape and learn the pattern of the guards down to when they switch shifts. Step two was a breeze as she quickly sprinted across the courtyard and into the stables.

Once inside Lupa made her way to the back where they kept her most loyal companion locked up but with a wave of her hand, she solved that problem as the lock sprung open. As the stall door opened Lupa was greeted by her friend Shadowmere a mighty black steed with dark red eyes. "It's been too long my friend," Lupa said placing her forehead on Shadowmere muzzle causing her to make a low neigh. Lupa grabbed her saddle from the rack and placed it on Shadowmere getting it prepped for the long journey they were about to embark on. Doing one last check of all her equipment and making sure she had everything they needed for the journey before mounting her steed.

"You ready Shadowmere?" Lupa asked patting her back. Shadowmere gave Lupa a shake of her head letting Lupa know she was ready and with that, the two burst through the stable doors in a full gallop trying to get as much distance away from the castle as possible.

She got enough distance from the castle that if someone was to see her missing it would be too late but she still had one more obstacle before becoming free of her father's protection and she was approaching it now. All she had to do was cross a bridge and her journey will truly begin the only problem was the guards they all had orders to not let cross but she wasn't going to let this stop her. She had to think of something to take care of them and killing was out of the question and she wasn't good enough to charm them. She couldn't charge them without risk of hurting Shadowmere or the guards. That's when she thought of it. She had some wine in her pack and a sleep potion with her. Grabbing the two she carefully mixed them together. It wasn't gonna keep them out for long but just enough for her to get through. As Lupa approached the bridge she expected for at least one of the guards to stop her from getting closer but nothing not a word. As she got closer she noticed that the guards weren't moving at all and getting close she noticed that they were both propped up and unconscious. Looking out towards the bridge she could see two figures on horses.

Lupa prepared a spell ready for a fight but was caught off guard when she saw who the figures were.

"Took you long enough we been waiting for ages." One of them said.

" It hasn't been that long." The second one replied.

" Lacy Liby, what are you two doing here?" Lupa asked " Waiting for you to get here obviously." Lacy answered, "You're not gonna stop me I'm not going back there." "We never said anything about taking you back Lupa," Liby told her.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, " Isn't it obvious we're going with you." Lacy answered again.

" No you're not coming with me it's too dangerous and you two can get into serious trouble for leaving the castle after curfew," Lupa argued.

" Lupa what's dangerous is thinking you can take on a vampire lord by yourself and aren't you out past curfew as well," Liby told her.

" How do I know you aren't sent here by father to keep an eye on me?"

" Do you really think father wants us out there in the world after he lost Lyle and your mother. All he wants to do now is keep us locked away and safe from the outside world but that's not what we want." Liby answered.

"And well we're your sisters if your gonna trust anyone it has to be us right." Lacy chimed in.

Lupa didn't know how to feel. These two had been the only ones to trust her after all those years. She wanted to cry at what they were willing to do for her but she also wanted to scream at them for being idiots and following her. Lucky for them she chose the first rather than the latter.

"Okay you can come along but this isn't a small little trip this is a quest," Lupa told them.

"More like an adventure," Lacy said with a smile.

"Yeah but this time we're on our own no Fathers army giving us support," Liby said.

" You two sure you want to do this?" Lupa asked one final time.

"Of course we are." They both said in unison.

"Alright then let's go," Lupa said before galloping at full speed across the bridge and with that the Trio begin their adventure.


	2. The Bear and The Bed

"Look, Mama." A little girl said, pointing at a moonlit sign "The G-G-Grey W-W-Whale Inn."

" That's right Bed." The woman replied heading towards the inn.

" Think they have room for us?" The little girl questioned adjusting her pack and following the women.

"Maybe, but if not we can always camp outside," she told the girl.

"We can't do that, you said a storm is coming tonight and I don't want to get wet again."

" That's only because you didn't set up the tent properly but I'm sure the innkeeper and I can come up with some arrangement," she said pointing to her worn axe on her back.

"Mama no trouble this time" Bed said pouting at that suggestion.

"I'll try but no promises." The woman told her as she entered the Inn with the little girl behind her.

When the two entered the inn they were hit with a powerful musty scent that made poor little Bed gag. The Women just laughed as she looked around the room for anything that might be a threat to them but nothing was there to threaten them. It was just the typical Inn with the rowdy drunks that never seem to leave the place, a crappy bard trying to play a tune on an old lute and a small fire pit in the middle of the room.

"I need a room." The Women said walking up to the bar counter being greeted by an elderly man who has past his prime long ago and by his facial expression didn't seem too happy to see them.

"Well we don't see much of your kind around here especially hers," He said eyeing the little girl who hid behind her Mama's leg.

"What's that supposed to mean." The woman said leaning over the bar showing off her superior height over the man.

"Nothing I'm just saying we don't see many tribals around." He said before leaning closer to Woman "Especially one who keeps an Elf as company."

Hearing those words she leaned away from the counter and darted her eyes around the room making sure no one else heard the man. Seeing everyone was content on caring about themselves she relaxed just a bit before turning back to the old man.

" I know who you are Laika and I've heard the stories about you." He told her "I'm sure what you heard are just stories," Laika said preparing herself in case of a fight hand on her weapon.

" Maybe they are and maybe they aren't all I know is your bad business Laika. I want to turn you away and be done with it but, if you have the coin I have a room for you and your companion" He told her.

Looking down at the little girl Laika motioned for her to pay the man. Taking off her backpack the little girl rummaged around her bag until she produced a nice shiny silver coin and placing it on the counter.

The man took the coin and struck it with his fingers, bringing it to his ears hearing a nice resonating ring to it "That's real silver." he said pulling out a key from the bar.

"Also I'm gonna need two meads and two pieces of venison." She told him before feeling a slight jab at her side and seeing the upset face of the little girl "Fine one mead and if you have some honey milk along with the venison."

The Man just shook his head leaving for the back of the bar and coming back with a tray carrying Laika's request.

"Don't cause me any trouble." He told handing her the tray and key.

"Only if you don't cause me any, " Laika said taking the tray.

The two choose to sit on the other side of the room furthest away from the drunks to eat their meal but as far away as they were they could still hear the conversation the drunks where having.

"Those damn Elves. They keep getting bolder with their attacks."

" I heard they attacked a group of merchants the other day killing everyone and taking the children."

" Those fucking knife-ears all of them need to be wiped out."

" Why are we fighting them again?"

" You fucking idiot they killed our prince and refuse to admit it."

" I heard his entire party was killed after he tried to help them."

" That Prince had a good heart but was foolish for trying to help those savages."

" God rest his soul."

"Let's hope his brother knows better than to trust those backstabbing knife-ears"

" You haven't heard they lost track of him. They don't know where he is."

Hearing everything Laika looked over to Bed seeing she had her head down slowly picking away at her food.

"I could go make them be quiet for you if you want?" Laika asked cracking her knuckles "It's fine Mama I'm kinda not hungry anymore." She said pushing her plate away.

"You sure?" "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay just keep your head down. I'm going to be out here for a bit." Laika told her handing her the key to the room.

"Okay." Bed said taking the key and making her way to the room.

Entering the room she saw the single bed and a desk with a lit lantern. Dropping her pack to the ground she began to undress and slipping on her nightgown. She crawled up onto the bed and under blankets. She just wanted to sleep now after hearing everything being said about her people. How would they know what happened they weren't there. Closing her eyes she let sleep take over.


End file.
